One Duo, One Cool Interview
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost interviews Popo and Nana. Will things go well for the Ice Climbers on the Ghost Planet? Will they get enough oxygen?
1. Chapter 1

"...so, I take it that you two adorable little kids are twins?" Space Ghost asked Popo and Nana, wondering if the robed Eskimo twins were really good at ice climbing as they were advertised. After all, they were the one and only Ice Climbers... who were famous for being the most known ice climbers, y'know IN THE WORLD.

"Well... in a way, we are." Popo and Nana both spoke up, for they were talking at the same time due to them always being in sync with each other.

"That's creepy." Space Ghost remarked as he squinted his eyes.

"What's creepy?" Popo and Nana stated in unison once more.

"Is it me, or have we really been not getting that much guests?" Moltar asked Zorak as they were watching the interview get awkward.

"If you ask me, it's the material we're being given with. I'm not getting enough action, for crying out loud!" Zorak snapped as he then chugged a chair at Space Ghost.

Nana froze the chair as Popo slammed it into pieces with his giant wooden mallet, with Space Ghost laughing as he was surprised to see what the Ice Climbers were capable of.

"Well! Looks like you two have the fighting spirit in ya!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he applauded them. "Good show! We'll interview you after these messages!" He then scoffed as he squinted his eyes. "Why couldn't the script give us more interesting things to do..."

...and then no commercials played while Space Ghost contemplated on his situation because who wants to watch a commercial during a fanfic?

"I would." Moltar interrupted as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Popo pooped his pants suddenly as Nana began laughing 'nya-nya' as Space Ghost decided to use this as an advantage of showing off his strength, blasting Moltar with his Destructo Ray. He then turned around and blasted Zorak for the earlier chair throw beforehand.

"So, it seems you two can do things separately!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he then flexed his muscles.

"Well yeah. We're not exactly the same." Popo stated as he proceeded to change his pants.

Nana farted as she broke wind from laughing too much. "Sometimes it's subtle, other times it's literal!"

"That's good to know." Space Ghost stated as he felt that the studio suddenly got much colder all of a sudden, murmuring as he pondered why.


	2. Chapter 2

"...So, anything else you two do?" Moltar asked Popo and Nana as they were all waiting for Space Ghost to come back.

"Well... we used to participate in the Smash Bros games. Then we stopped." Nana remarked as she dusted off her pink parka.

"Gee, I wonder what would make you change your mind..." Zorak sarcastically remarked as he flipped through the pages of his 'bugs' themed magazine.

"Well, you know, chain grabbing everyone got boring. That, and they complained." Popo admitted as he shrugged.

Suddenly the four characters turned around to see the Phantom Cruiser crash through the studio, bursting into red hot flames as Space Ghost stumbled out, barfing on the floor.

"I'm back... after finding... myself..." Space Ghost muttered in between barfs as he pulled a napkin from within his yellow cape and wiped his mouth, collapsing on the floor.

Popo and Nana blinked as they glanced at each other, then turned around to Moltar and Zorak, who were both laughing their heads off as they enjoyed seeing Space Ghost make an ass out of himself as usual. Space Ghost then got up, glaring at his prisoner cohorts as he then blasted both of the villains with his Destructo Ray.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Popo exclaimed as he began bouncing in giddy, clapping his gloved hands together.

"Do you have any more chilling powers like that?" Nana asked as she stretched her arms due to feeling some cramps within her body.

"Well... I can teleport whenever I need to." Space Ghost stated as he then vanished from his current spot, suddenly appearing right behind the Ice Climbers, waving his right hand. "Like that. It's convenient, and I always do it when I get played to the stage."

"Yeah but sometimes he stumbles like the idiot he is..." Moltar chuckled as he got back on his feet after being blasted.

Space Ghost turned his head to face Moltar, teleporting away as he punched Moltar in the face. This resulted in both of the brawly men smashing each other with their fists, with Popo and Nana exchanging concerning glances as they weren't so sure on what to do to make this situation cool down.


End file.
